


DrabbleSoup Bitty Bingo #2: Fire Emblem

by Preludian_Staves



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Community: drabblesoup, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preludian_Staves/pseuds/Preludian_Staves
Summary: Another set of prompts written for drabblesoup's mini bingo event.





	1. Corrin/Rhajat - bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be labeled with their bingo prompts and the character(s).

The heat of the bonfire warmed Corrin’s scales as she relaxed in her dragon form, watching the movements of everyone around her. She couldn’t say why she did it, only that it felt comfortable when she was so far from home, in the strange kingdom of Askr.

Corrin wondered why there was a strong need to summon other people. One of those others was a male version of herself, which had made for interesting conversation. Still –

“Here you are.”

Distracted, she looks up as Rhajat settled beside her. 

Corrin though that she was quite glad not to be alone here.


	2. Fjorm/Laegjarn - sundown

In her homeland, Fjorm had often liked watching the sundown above Nifl with her siblings. It was a lovely sight to watch the mixing of the colors into soft purples over her country. 

Sometimes Fjorm found that she missed those carefree days. As she walked the halls of Askr’s kingdom, she wondered where the best place was now to watch the sundown.

She was pleased to share her favorite activity with Laegjarn and squeezed her hand gently as they watched the fading light of the sun dim on the horizon.

In her heart, Fjorm wished for more moments like this.


	3. Eir/Female Summoner - bridging the gap

It hits Kira one morning while waking up to soft birdsong that she has fallen in love with Princess Eir of Hel, daughter of their current enemy.

She glances over her shoulder at the young woman sleeping in one of the other beds of the room that they shared. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Eir could ever feel the same for her.

“I wonder if you would be interested in someone like me.”

Kira forces herself to turn away, going to change in the washroom. She completely misses the light grey eyes that watch her go.


	4. Eir/Female Summoner/Sharena - almost human

With a groan, Tai forced herself up and into a sitting position before she slowly started stretching sore muscles. After a few moments, a door opened behind her and Tai let out a slow breath.

“How are you feeling, Tai?”

At the sound of Sharena’s voice, she half-turned around to look at her and smiled gently at the concern in the Princess’s voice. Looking around for her towel, she wasn’t surprised that Eir had it and gently took it from her with a smile of thanks.

“Better definitely. Almost human again.”

“Good. We were worried.”

Eir gently kissed her forehead.


End file.
